Cold War
by Skylar Hart
Summary: The countries are getting sick of everyone fighting so America brings up a rather rash idea. Some decide to follow him but others lean to Russia. Oneshot Not historically correct. 2 POVs
1. America's POV

_America's View_

"All right, everyone listen to me!" I yelled, aggravated with the other country's trivial squabbles. "I'm the hero and what I say goes!" France stopped petting England's eyebrows and stood up.

"I don't think you understand the problem Mon ami." He flipped his golden locks, laying a hand on England's shoulder while England watched with wary eyes. "You see, you are not taking the size of the matter seriously enough. This is not some petty fight of who gets the river between the border. This is of life and death. America, listen carefully as I say this. This is an important decision. Please, just think!" He drawled out the words slowly and carefully, watching me with his magical eyes.

"I do understand that Blue Eyes. It's not that hard, even for someone like myself. The world is a lot to handle and I understand that, but I had the best teacher of them all." I casted a venerating glance in England's direction and he smiled at me, his own eyes glistening with a warmth pervading his normally cold ocean of green.

"Right," he responded, standing up with France. "I'm with America. He has matured greatly since I began with him and I am under the strong impression that he will do very well." He wandered over to me, smiling darkly as France whimpered. " I will stand with America through his time and will help him through his future endeavors." Poland snorted from across the room.

"Not much there Broski. If America was as cool as you say, he would, like, totally have ruled us already. And dropped England sooner."

"You're a barmy wanker!" Snapped England hastily as he unconsciously stepped closer to me. Feeling a sudden pang of love, I draped an arm around his tensing shoulder, stroking his back to calm him down. England settled his head into the crook of my neck, still glaring. The room was again filled with the quiet rumblings of conversation. Squirming and feeling watched, I looked to find France glaring death wishes in my direction. England snuggled closer and the warmth scorched. He met my eyes and swiped a slender hand across his forehead, sweeping small droplets of sweet to glitter in the air.

"Wi. If Mon amour L'Angleterre is with America, so am I." He strutted over, grasping England's hand protectively. England stood up straight again and retained a look of seriousness. Sweden, Lithuania, Lichtenstein, Cuba, Switzerland, Spain, and many other countries joined up behind me, sending thumps to me back for my bravery. Glaring out into the small collection of those who remained quietly out in front of us, I let out a defient whoop. The rest joined in battle cry and we watched them like vultures over pray.

"Hey." Started Finland who was still sitting. "Russia hasn't spoken at all yet. Not that that's not normal, I just want to know. What are you thinking about old man?"

Who, me?" asked Russia, his liquid purple eyes twinkling. "Well…"


	2. Russia's POV

_Russia's View_

Did this imbecile really expect me to contribute to this petty argument?

"I think you are all bumbling idiots. America is a young country still. Even if he is maturing nice at the moment, that does not mean he will continue on that path. And you say he takes after his teacher? Then why, exactly, are we trusting him?"

"Russia-chan?!" Exclaimed China who sat to my left. "That is the most I think I have ever heard you speak in your own opinion!" I shrugged, flinching inside with all the acid retorts that flew through my mind. Not wanted to hurt his feelings, I chose my words carefully.

After a dramatic pause, I stated, "It's not that I don't want you all dead. It is just the fact that I want to be the one to watch your faces twist in gruesome pain as your death is slow and painful." I gave my best smile which was the opposite of what I truly felt. America coughed quietly and all the other countries stared at me with appalled looks on their grotesque faces. Keeping my smile firmly in place, I gave a small chuckle to myself as everyone tried to hide the mortification that showed. Even China looked at me strangely as he fixed my hair in a sort of maternal brush.

"Actually, he's totally right." Poland stood up quickly, his chair screeching. The others plugged their ears and I smiled. But why in all of Vodka was he defending me. His stupidity was only seconded by America. "I mean, not about the dead stuff, that's just gross bro. But what if the mighty America has his downfall. Everyone does eventually. We need someone who can hold the reigns when the riding gets totally tough." He inspected his finger nails and cleared his throat meaningfully. No one seemed to notice as they thought about what he said. China brushed his hand across my own and spoke up as well.

"Sadly, I agree with Poland's addition. If the country we choose to rule us falls, the world will be in chaos!" France fondled England's hand lovingly.

"Wi! So, here is what we will do. Let us vote between Russia and America. All for America?" A variety of I's sounded from behind America and some from behind me who stood up and left.

"Russia?"

Scattered I's sounded and two of America's countries came to me. America left in a hurry, his group following him out the North door. England stuck out his tongue and closed the door when France yanked him along. I went out the South door, followed by The Baltics, Ukraine, Belarus, China, Finland, Poland, and a few other small countries followed. The door slammed and echoed into the room. The windows were open and a bird chirped outside on a branch. The room lit up, a serene sanctuary that no one ever noticed. A small sigh sounded from the corner. "Hello?" Asked a quiet voice. Another sigh followed. I guess I should have expected this." Canada dug his fingers into Kumajirou's slick white fur. The bear peered back at him, licking his paw and washing his face.

"Who are you again?" He asked, his stone black eyes innocent.

"I'm Canada." He responded patiently as if he'd done it a million times. The bear licked his nose, settled down and curled in Canada's lap for a nap. Soon, the bears snores filled the room and Canada watched out the window at the birds. He sighed again and began to nap in a stray beam of sun. And how do I know this?

Because

Russia

Knows

All.


End file.
